Tears of a repeating past
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: To be redone, or erased, haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

((Greetings I have my other story on hold sorry people I have a writers block on that but I got a new story in mind so here I am again hahhaahahahahhahhaahahha now remember to tame your monkeys feed your mind hamsters and find that perfect funny farm))

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Hermione listened to the music blaring in her car as she drove home from a party she and other witches and wizard that lived in the muggle world had it was late about 1:28 in the morning. She yawned and jerked up on impact to something.

_And I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Hermione opened her eyes to see white walls she didn't remember even blacking put how did she get here ' What's going on' Hermione looked around tears grazing the edges of her eyes she saw a clock that read 1:30 pm she saw it was a few days later.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Hermione!" Yelled a voice or two Hermione's head jerked up to her Mother and little sister (if she doesn't have one lets just say she does) Angel who looked just like her when she was 6 "Mom, What's going on?" Hermione's mom ran a hand smoothing Hermione hair down "Dear you where in a accident the man was drunk and they even said you were drunk so they have a file against you incase the other family wants to sue honey What did you do that night"

Hermione stared at her mom and her little sister who looked board out of her mind Hermione curled up in a ball

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Next month Hermione sat on her bed staring blankly out the window at the pounding sheets of rain. She had Dry tears in her blood shot eyes she awoke in the middle of the night in fright and sat there crying for hours like she has every night since the accident. When she heard feet shuffling outside and the click of the door open she looked up her mother and father where at work and her sister was at school no so it wasn't her family and the doctors just left she had a refusal to see any police or reporters.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Umm Miss Granger there is two boys and a girl here to visit you. Do you wish to see them? They claim to be your friends," A shy nurse said 'she must be new' "ok" Hermione sat up straight and tried to whip away any extra tears. The nurse gave a faint smile and left closing the door Hermione sighed and listened to the shuffling of feet as the nurse walked away the she heard the laud steps of her friends.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"HERMIONE" Ginny yelled as soon as she got into the room immediately going over and hugging her traumatized friend (A/N she lived thought a car accident you was scared when I was almost in one so she must be traumatized a little) Harry and Ron closed the door and went over hugging Hermione but not as dramatic as Ginny did. "Are you ok" Ron asked, "Ron she was in fucken car accident how in fucken hell is she going to be ok." Ginny said still hugging Hermione who was now beginning to turn blue (A/N NOT REALLY!) "Gin. Air. Breath" was all Hermione could manage with her friend hugging her so tight it was making it really hard to breath right. "Oh my god I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok What are you guys doing here" Hermione asked leaning back on her bed into big feather pillows  
" Well we went to pick up Harry at his aunt and uncle's yesterday and when we got there we saw Harry outside staring at a old newspaper with a very shocked look so we found out why and –" Ron stated but being cut short by Harry " Simply we found out what happened, found out you where still here and came to visit" Hermione looked at her friends and smiled as her friends all talked while she relaxed a rare happy vibe in the room helped her relax she ended up falling asleep as the nurse came in to shoo The trio out so Hermione could sleep. Before she feel asleep she thought about school it would be starting soon and she was leaving sooner.

((ok I hope this fanfiction is as good as the other one ok cya later c'e' la crieto scatola la tresta(theres a hampster in my head …. I think that's right) lol))


	2. Chapter 2

((I feel very unloved people not one review :( I hope u all think this is good if not then I will have to delete it because I don't want to waste my time writing something if people hate it ok anyway on with the story. Oh yea just so you all know I didn't mention this but some of her injuries consisted of broken bones so she will be on crutches in this chapter for the new few chapters maybe I'm still thinking about it ok anyway I saw Harry Potter 4 today ))

Hermione sat on her bed quavering and holding her head trying to recollect after another nightmare she had looking at the clock 1:00 every night she awoke in a cold sweat at 1:00 she awakes from seeing the car accident relieving the terror and pain. It has been three weeks since she got out of the hospital and she has 2 days until Hogwarts today she would go to get her school stuff with Harry Ron and Ginny well first she would have to wait until morning. Hermione sighed and lay down to get a few more hours of sleep.

At 6:00am Hermione awoke to her father's alarm in the other room and him grumpily getting up to go to work. Hermione sighed and sat up carefully she swung one leg down to the floor and grabbed her crutches and crutched over to her dresser to grab new clothing for the day she went into the bathroom to shower ((I hurt my knee really bad one time and it is hard to shower when u cant put weight on your leg its annoying)) because of her injury she had to wear skirts everyday so not to further injure her leg so she had on a black knee length skirt and a white short sleeve shirt and put on a white sweat jacket. It took her a while to do all this when she was all dressed it was already 8:00 am so Hermione crutched to her room and sat on the bed opening her bed side table she took out white feather earrings and a charm bracelet her friends got her as a get well present recently she also took out some lip gloss and put it on just as her mother called her telling her Ron and Harry where there. "Alright give me a few more minuets" She sighed and crutched to the bathroom one more time and brushed her teeth really fast then washed her face and was set for the day while she crutched down stairs. That took a few minuets even with Ron and Harry helping her.   
"You sure you can get your stuff Hermione? We could get you it if you want." Ron said with great concern as Harry held out the power stuff ((does that stuff have a name?))  
"No! No I want to see everyone I miss them" Hermione said grabbing a hand full of sand and shouting 'Diagion Alley' (if that's spelt wrong I'm sorry I suck at spelling)  
Hermione waited about a minuet while Harry and Ron came through. The three sighed and started off to the shops (I'm to lazy to write all the shops they went to mainly because I don't know half of them so I'm skipping to lunch) Ron and Harry put all the bags down at the table as Hermione sat down with Ginny who they met up with.  
"Crutches suck" Hermione said as Ginny took one and looked at it  
"It looks like a retarded stick thought." Hermione laughed and smiled as Harry and Ron sat down  
"thanks guys for carrying the bags I would have but I may have hurt my self if I did" The little group joked around a while, stopping when someone asked Hermione what happened.

Draco's Group  
"Hey look mud blood is on crutches" one of the slytherins passing by said. Draco and Blaise gave a side glace at Hermione while Crabbe and Goyle (is that right?) stood up like idiots trying to see the two earned very weird looks  
"Sit down you dolts" Draco said "You look like your looking for a bloody movie star" He finished as he looked at Blaise who was still side glancing at the group. "Never knew you where a mudblood lover Zanibi"  
"Shut up I' not looking at Granger!" Blaise said slamming his fist on the table hard enough to show he was angry but not enough to make a noise or a scene.  
"Well unless your gay you must be looking at the little weasel" Draco said not truly caring. Draco took another side look at Hermione 'I wonder what happen to here' he thought as he and his friends stood up and left

Hermione's Group  
"Oh my. Hermione What happen to your leg" Cho came up with a few bags of her school supplies  
"I was in a car accident near the begging of the summer I'm ok though now" Hermione explained as Cho sat down next to Harry.  
"Oh I am glad your ok but How where you in a car accident?" Cho said  
"OK well you know how everyone had that party" Cho nodded "well on the way home some stupid drunk hit me" Cho gave the o face (u know when you say o or ur think o and u make a face of understanding ot the OoO face lol) Hermione smiled glad that Cho didn't ask for anymore of a story like come people.  
The group talked for a few minuets until Hermione stood up excusing her self to the bathroom 

When Hermione left the lady's room she almost ran(well crutched) into a group of guy or jerks(guess who! Guess who!)  
"Well looky here its Stumpy" Crabbe said (u thought I would say Draco well nope that's a dumb insult so I know Draco wouldn't say it)   
"Oh shut the fuck up" Hermione tried to get around them but had a hard time (she hasn't mastered the side crutch yet) Goyle Stood in front of her while him and Crabbe smirked but Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.  
"Move you fat ton of lards this is wasting time" Draco said as he walked away followed by Blaise and reluctantly the two nincompoops left just as Ginny and Cho where walking back.  
"What did those prats do to your Hermione" Cho asked while Ginny eyed the leaving group.  
"The two idiots where annoying me but Malfoy and Blaise(I can't spell his last name so he will be called Blaise) didn't seem to find any jokes in this" Hermione said with annoyance.   
"Okay well why don't we go back to the boys and get going it is getting late" Ginny said and the trio of girls went back to there table and the group got there bags Cho branched off to go find her parents and Ginny found Fred and George just getting ready to leave so she went with them while Harry and Ron brought Hermione and her Stuff back to her house so she could get ready for Hogwarts.

"Alright Thank you boys for helping Hermione I will help the cripple for the next to days" Mrs Granger says as the Trio said small goodbyes  
"See you in Two days guys" Hermione said as the boys left

((OK it maynot be that good but I keep getting writers block ok I may not be updating for the next few days I have Thankgiving tommorw Band (my and my friends own band) practice then I have to clean and do homework so if I can I will))


End file.
